FireClan/Archive 1
Talonstar padded out of his den. He purred when he saw Wolfspirit and his kits play fighting outside of the nursery. He trotted over to them. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 10:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firefrost returned from her hunting patrol and deposited a piece of fresh-kill on the pile. She then chose a pice for herself and went to sit beside her mate, th deputy of FireClan, Badgerfang. She ate her vole and talked with him.--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 04:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Badgerfang!" Talonstar called to his deputy. "I want extra border patrols on the IceClan border. They've been coming over the border!" he hissed. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 05:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firefrost walked to the medicine den, her belly swaying. She and her mate, Badgerfang, had decided to ask Willowclaw if she was expecting kits.--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 21:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firefrost followed her mate with the rest of the patrol out into the forest with Bearfang following. "We need to make sure IceClan haven't been crossing the border," Badgerfang growled. "Definitely. If Talonstar wants, I'll teach them a lesson," Firefrost agreed.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Mom! Can I play with Wolfspirit?" Bumblekit asked. Firefrost was about to answer him when Windkit pounced on her tail. "Windkit!" Firefrost meowed wearily. She turned to her other son. "Wolfspirit is sleeping. Leave her be." Bumblekit's tail drooped, and he sulked back into the nursery.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Bumblekit lay on the ground, unmoving. Firefrost buried her head in Badgerfang's black fur. Willowclaw pried open his jaws and scooped out some green mush. Bumblekit heaved and coughed, then sat up. Firefrost licked him furiously. "Oh, you're alive!" Badgerfang sighed with relief.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firefrost flopped down in her nest. Managing two five-moon kits was exhausting. They were growing too big for the nursery. Firefrost curled up in her nest and went to sleep.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firefrost munched on a vole as she watched her sons learn how to do the leap-and-hold. Bumblekit tried out the move on his brother, and the two fought for superiority.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Bumblepaw! Windpaw!" FireClan cheered for the new apprentices. Bumblepaw stood proudly, happy that his mentor was the leader of FireClan, Talonstar. Windpaw raced around Bearfang, eager to get to training.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Flamefur Looked around and noticed everything was fine,like a normal day.He yawned and went to the leaders den.--Flamefur2778 02:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC)El Flameh ---- "Do you need something, Flamefur?" Talonstr asked as the ginger tom entered his den. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 06:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Um no just checking on you."He said."Clans doing great huh?"~El Flameh ---- Firefrost looked out of the corner of her eye at Flamefur entering Talonstar's den. I wonder why he's going in there, she wondered. She shrugged and continued licking her tail.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "My kits!" Wolfspirit hissed. "My kits are coming!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Firefrost heard Wolfspirit's call and ran into the nursery. The gray she-cat was heaving and gasping. Firefrost ran to her side. "Hey, hey, look at me, Wolfspirit." Wolfspirit moaned. "I've done this before, I can help you. Just work with me, all right? All right?" Wolfspirit's pained dark blue eyes looked connected with Firefrost's eyes. She nodded slowly.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 The first kit, a small blue-gray she-kit, came first. Wolfspirit gritted her teeth and hissed as the second one, a small, hairless, came. "Two more left." Firefrost mewed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 06:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Where's Willowclaw?" Wolfspirit hissed. "Out collecting herbs!" Firefrost replied. "And look, I've done this before. I can help you. Now, push!" Firefrost finished. Wolfspirit moaned as her belly rippled.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice'']] 16:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 One kit slid out, then another. "You're done." Firefrost mew, feeling her belly. Talonstar raced into the den. "Are you okay?" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 04:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak smiled, jumping down from the fence. She liked climbing trees...but today she would be a daredevil and head into the forest. She walked into the trees, looking around. "Stop!" a voice hissed. -- ---- Talonstar padded out from behind the bushes. "What are you doing here, kittypet?" he hissed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 22:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak didn't seem afraid at all. "Two things. One, I've always wanted to head into the forest. Two, are you a Clan cat? I've heard about them...but I always thought it was a rumor!" Creak looked awe-stricken. -- ---- "Yes, I'm a Clan cat." he hissed. "I'm Talonstar, the leader of FireClan." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 22:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak nodded. "I'm sorry if I am on your territory." she mewed. -- ---- "I should get back to camp." Talonstar mewed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 22:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wait!" Creak yowled. "...Can I join your Clan? I want to be able to hunt and battle and be proud of my life instead of living a sheltered life with my housefolk." -- ---- Talonstar narrowed his eyes. "I'll see what my deputy and senior warriors think." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 23:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak nodded. "Should I go back to my housefolk for now?" she asked. -- ---- "No. Follow me." he mewed. - IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 23:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak nodded and followed Talonstar. -- ---- Talonstar and Creak padded into camp. "Bearfang, show her around the camp." Talonstar ordered as he padded into the nursery. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 23:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak followed Bearfang as she showed her around camp. -- ---- Category:Archives